The  Battle of the Labyrinth read in the past
by t s wolff
Summary: Some guy named t s wolff sent Grover and Chiron these books, about me, and they read them, and they came true.  Now the Titan's Curse story just finished, and we are reading the Battle of the Labyrinth to stop people from dying.  Review or be eaten!


"Percy?" bleated Grover. "Where are you, man?"

Of course, I was just hanging out with Annabeth in the Athena cabin, after a very long, very tiring quest, where Thalia, who was now a Hunter, Bianca Di Angelo, Hunter, now dead, Zoe, leader of the Hunters, Daughter of Atlas, also dead, and Grover, a satyr, to rescue Annabeth. I trudged up to the Big House.

Chiron greeted us at the Big house with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Grover met me there, and said, "Sorry, I have to go," and went off with his satyre friends to spread the word about our strange encounter with the magic of Pan. Within an hour, the satyrs were all running around agitated, asking where the nearest espresso bar was.

Annabeth and I sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers – Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers. Even Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there. I knew she must've hade a difficult quest, because she didn't even try to pulverize me.

A LITTLE LATER STILL IN THIS MEETING:

"Clarisse's news may give us a clue as to how they might attack, but-"

There was a knock on the doorand Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold.

He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's...where's my sister?"

Dead silence.. I stared at Chiron. I couldn't believe why nobody had told him yet.

This was the last thing I wanted to do. But I owed it to Bianca.

"Hey, Nico." I got up from my comfortable chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to have a talk."

We walked out the door. Grover came running over, holding something in his hands. "Percy, man-"

"Not now Grover!" I screamed.

We ran away from Grover, who was waving his hands wildly in the air, carrying... was it a book or something?

LATER WITH PERCY AND NICO

"You promised you would protect her," Nico said.

He might as well have stabbed me with a rusty dagger. It would've hurt less than reminding me of my promise.

"Nico," I said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"

"You promised!

And suddenly, there was Juniper. "Hey, guys, uh, Grover said he wanted to talk to you guys. He said it's urgent!"

"Not right now, Juniper," Nico snarled.

Juniper went running.

Nico glared at me, his eyes rimmed with red.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"Wait. What nightmares?"

He flung the God statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"

"She might be alive," I said desperately. "I don't know for sure-"

"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage.

And out came good old Grover for the billionth time.

"Uh, Percy, we need you and Nico to see this!"

"Not now Grover!" I snapped.

Grover jumped. "Uh, yeah?"

He started running as fast as his hooves could carry him.

"I should've known it earlier," Nico resumed. "She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise I recognized all too well.

I drew my sword and Nico gasped. I whirled and found myself facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn.

And there was Grover again, running through the crowd, yelling, "You really do have to see this. Uh, guys?" He noticed the skeletons. "Uh-oh..."

I wasn't sure how the skeletons made it inside the camp, but it didn't matter. I'd never get help in time.

"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these... these things?"

"No, I mean, yes, they followed me, but NO! Nico, run! They can't be destroyed."

"You've got to read this book!" insisted Grover.

"Uh, Grover?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"NOT the time for Summer reading!" I yelled.

"I don't trust you! Either of you!"

The first skeleton charged. I knocked aside its blade, but the other three kept coming. I knocked another's head off but it just kept fighting.

Grover kept waving the book in the air. I looked. It looked like: rePcy Jcakosn And The Oylnimpians: Teh aBttle fo the Lbyrintha. "What are you DOING?" I yelled.

"Run, Nico!" I yelled. "Get help!"

"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears.

I couldn't fight four at once, not if they wouldn't die. I slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed, but they just kept advancing. It was only a matter of seconds before the zombies overpowered me.

"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"

The ground rumbled beneath me. The skeletons froze. I rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH!

Silence.

In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors.

Awestruck, I looked to Nico. "How did you-"

"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

The ground didn't swallow me up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading toward the woods. I started to follow but slipped and fell to the icy steps. When I got up, I noticed what I'd slipped on.

I picked up the God statue Bianca had retrieved from the junkyard for Nico. _The only statue he didn't have, _she'd said. A last gift from his sister.

I stared at it with dread, because now I understood why the face looked familiar.

It was a statue of Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"So Grover, WHAT were you trying to tell me?" I asked him once Chiron, Dionysus, Silena, Beckendorf, the Stolls, Annabeth, Clarisse, him and I gathered in the rec room, and after the others had gotten over the initial shock of Nico being a son of Hades.

"Well, uh, I've been reading these books, and they're about us. All of us. But mainly you."

The whole council gasped.

"They told the past. They were sent by some guy. He said he would be able to help us. He said his name was T. S. Wolff, and he was from the future. He said maybe if we read these, maybe it would help us. Maybe less people would die.

"So Chiron and I read them. The paperback novel Chiron was reading at Yancy? That was The Lightning Thief. I saw that it was you they were talking about, so I went there. I had finished all three books. They all came true. I didn't prevent any deaths.

"I'm a loser of a satyr. I was feeling glum when suddenly this book appeared, and it's the fourth book. It just came in this morning, and I thought you guys should read it with me. It also came with a note.

"This note told me we HAD to prevent these deaths, for there would be many innocent, and many evil, who would die, but shouldn't have died.

"So I would say just Percy read them, but with dyslexia for him, I would read it to him, and I thought Nico would like to read it too. But when he disappeared, I saw a new note that listed all of you guys. It said- It said you would have to hear it too. So I thought maybe Chiron and Mr. D could help read so I wouldn't get too tired?" He looked at Dionysus hopefully.

"We would love to," said Chiron, turning at Dionysus with a stern look. "WON'T we, Dionysus?"

"Ah, I have nothing better to do," sighed Dionysus. "Let the reading get on with it!


End file.
